Teachers Pet
by Wolf Of The darkened Skies
Summary: Cloud is a student and Leon is the teacher, traditional love scene. may have some errors. summery inside. rated M for definite this was so random i don't have a name for it but it's been renamed thanks to Eddy Leonhartslover, thanks Eddy!
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is just some random fic. Most of the rules and that come from my school e.g. everyone, including the teachers, has to call the head sir; you can call the teacher sir or his first name. Sophie in this fanfic is Sophie Nelly from my school. She has a huge crush on my and keeps trying to attack me. She seriously gets on my nerves. Anyway, this fanfic is based in university. Leon is a teacher and Cloud is a student, zack is just clouds' roommate. Yes there is yaoi and ALOT of fun. Cloud is 3 years younger than Leon. I don't own kingdom hearts.

Summery – Leon is in love with a student in one of his classes, Cloud soon gets undying affections for Leon, his teacher. Crappy summery I know, don't blame me. Blame Chris, he comes up with them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

University was, to be honest alright, for a teacher. They didn't have to shout so much and well, full of hardworking students. One teacher though hated one class. Leon Leonheart hated this class so much he could be called Squall and it would go unnoticed. The reason? Strife. Cloud Strife was his name. Leon had a small crush on the quiet blond. Yes there was a small age difference. About 3 years to be exact but hey, Leon had a crush on him. Leon could never concentrate properly. He normally kept the blond behind even if he didn't do anything. He always could find an excuse to keep the quiet student behind, like he was talking or, he hadn't done enough work. Anyway, Leon had a crush on Cloud and probably always would.

Cloud walked into his dorm. His parents were normally on a business thing in a far off distant place, so he was at home alone normally. Still, he could rent a dorm out with one of his old time friend's Zack for the five days he was at Uni. The blond chucked his bag at the end of the bed and collapsed on the bed. "How did detention with Leonheart go?" Zack asked absentmindedly. They always had this conversation every time cloud got a detention. Cloud said something into his pillow but Zack knew what it was. Crap. He had grown so accustom to the blonds muffled words that he could pick out what they were. Cloud pushed himself up and walked over to the fridge. Grabbing a tub of ice cream and a spoon, he jumped back onto his bed and ate it. "It so bad that you're eating ice cream?" Zack asked, putting his revision book down. "Yep, I didn't do anything wrong and yet, he keeps me in." Zack grinned and sat on Clouds bed. "You like staying behind after class." Cloud smirked. "You like staying behind class with... hmm was it Aerith?" Zack growled. "You're real annoying sometimes you know that?"

Cloud and Zack walked to biology, a.k.a Leonhearts' room for their second to last lesson on the Friday. Leon watched as the students started to walk in. Cloud walking in a taking a seat near the back with Zack. Leon rushed through the explanation and set them on their task. He gave Cloud his sheet and stared at the blond. He soon gave Zack one then the rest of the class. They all set out to finish the task first. Cloud sighed and thought for a few minutes. Damn he hated it when he got stuck on a question. The last one and he had two minutes left. The two minutes whizzed past and Leon asked for the papers back. Cloud shook his head and banged it. As everyone left the class and Leon noticed Cloud sitting at the back desk. "Stuck, Strife?" he asked as he stood up and walked over. Cloud looked up and nodded. "Last question." He muttered. Leon looked at the question and slowly explained it for Cloud. When Cloud got it finally he smiled. "Cheers sir!" Leon smirked and stood up from his seat next to Cloud. "Ever get stuck Strife ask." Cloud smirked and stood up. "Do you follow that rule sir?" cloud asked as he walked out. "Strife." Cloud turned around before he could walk out. "That's gonna cost you a detention." Cloud rolled his eyes and waved his hand. "When?" Leon looked at his watch. "I have a couple of meetings to go to. I want you here at seven." Cloud nodded and walked off. Leon sighed. Damn, he was hard.

Leon sat at his desk after his third meeting and saw Cloud walk in. "I wonder when you were gonna come." The blonde said as he sat on the desk at the front. "Your head teacher can talk for England." The brunette grumbled. Making Cloud laugh. "Figures, try sitting on your bum for an hour listening to him ramble on." Leon rolled his eyes and set about marking his work. Cloud smirked and the brunette looked up. "What?" the teacher growled. Cloud blushed a little. "Nothing, don't worry." Leon frowned. "No, what?" Cloud sighed. "Don't get stressy but I have to admit you're cute when you're angry."

Leon smirked. "Didn't know you were gay Strife."_This could get interesting. _Leon thought. Cloud scratched the back of his head. "Well, in truth a bisexual. Went out with a girl a couple of months ago, didn't end too well." Leon sat back in his chair. "Why?" Cloud smirked. "Interested in my love life?" Leon shook his head. "Just answer the question." Cloud sighed. "Well, Sophie, the girl I was dating, was a right old snob, no offence to her. She dragged me everywhere! Made me do stuff for her. I felt like a bloody butler. When I dumped her she sort of became obsessed. Followed me everywhere, sat next to me stuff like that. Then Tifa decked her. It's been quiet ever since." Leon smirked and shook his head. "I remember having to help sir with that. You should be thankful I took your deal and I sided with Tifa. The old man was about to expel her for good." Cloud smiled. "Heard about that. Still need to thank ya. Anyway the deal should be paid?" Leon shrugged. "How do you want to pay?" Cloud smirked and sat on the desk. He leaned over and kissed Leon on the lips chastely. He looked at Leon and smirked. "That good enough?"

Leons breath hitched as soon as Clouds lips touched his. Cloud smirked and watched the brunette sigh contently. "I have a feeling that won't be enough." Cloud smirked as Leon this time reached over and initiated the kiss. His tongue slipped past Clouds soft lips and fought for dominance. Cloud sighed and gave in. Leon smirked and tried to taste everything Cloud had to offer. Sadly, they had to break away to catch their breath. Leon rested his head against Clouds. "Didn't know you liked older men." Leon commented, kissing Cloud lightly on the cheek. Cloud chuckled lightly and shrugged. "You not that much older." Leon smiled and sat down on his chair. He patted his lap and Cloud walked over, sitting on the brunettes lap. He rested his head on Leons shoulder and yawned. "Tired, Strife?" Leon asked, wrapping his arms around the blonds' small waist. Cloud nodded sleepily. Leon smiled. "I think you have finished your detention, you go back to your dorm and get some rest." Cloud turned and smirked. "Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" the blonde asked, teasing the brunette as he licked the elder mans lips like a kitten would. Leon groaned and pushed Cloud against the desk, pushing his lips harshly against the blond student.

Cloud moaned and let Leon kiss his jaw line. He gasped harshly as Leons cold hand slithered under his thin shirt and rubbed against his warm chest. Leon smirked into the kiss and moved his hand downwards, resting against the waistline of the blonds trousers. The brunette teacher bit down gently on Clouds collar bone, sucking hard to start a hickey. Cloud groaned deeply and ran his fingers through the brunettes long brown hair. Leon took that as the go ahead and started to take off the studded belt that belonged to the blond. Cloud stared down lustfully at the brunette, watching as his teacher shuddered at the gaze. Leon claimed the blonds' lips quickly and unbuttoned the students' shirt, taking it off quickly. He let Clouds hands wander and undo his shirt until they were both bare from the waist upwards. Leon gasped for breath and stared at Cloud. "You sure... you want... to do... this?" he asked while evening his breathing. He got a confirmation nod and pulled down the zipper of the blonds baggy jeans. Cloud threw his head back and groaned deep in his throat as the brunette pulled down his trousers and his boxers together to revealed the straining erection into the cool night air. Leon pushed himself close against Cloud and took the blonds length, starting the job set before him. Cloud writhed at the slow pace and forced Leon to move faster. "Ah god! ... Fuck, faster Leon!" The brunette complied and squeezed the hardening cock harder. "Ahhh! Leon!" the blonde moaned loudly as he came into the brunettes' hand. The blonde collapsed onto the desk and tried to level his breathing. Cloud stared at Leon and smiled. "That... was... great." Leon smiled and kissed the blonde gently on the lips. He held the blond up against the desk as he sorted the dishevelled twenty year old out. Cloud wrapped his arms around his teachers' neck when they were done and kissed him with as much love as he could. "I better go. If you want to see me tomorrow," the blonde grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down an address. "Come to this address." He passed it to Leon who smiled and kissed the blond tenderly. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Cloud nodded and walked out to the car park, getting in his hummer (A/N: my Leons older brother has one of those :D) and leaving for home.

Cloud growled the next morning and opened his eyes to look at the small clock on his bedside table. 10:52AM, it said. He blinked away the blurriness and sat up. Who the fuck in their right mind would wake him up. "I'm coming!" the sleepy blonde shouted as he grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on. Walking downstairs and opening the door, he saw Leon stare at him. "You sleep this late?" the brunette asked. Cloud blushed and shut the door after Leon had walked in. "after last night, you're quite lucky I didn't stay asleep." The blonde grumbled as he walked over to the coffee maker and turned it on. "Want something to drink?" he asked as he grabbed a big mug. Leon walked over and stood next to the blonde. "Already had something." He murmured huskily in clouds ear, he watched a small tremor run through the blond and grinned.

He wrapped his arms around the blonds' waist and started to nip and lick the hickey from the night before. Cloud gasped as he felt the clothed hard dick being pushed against his ass. Leons hands wandered down towards the blonds' already hardening penis, (A/N: who came up with THAT word?) stroking him through the thin cotton boxers. Cloud bucked into the talented hands, letting the brunette pull down his boxers. Leon had had enough of waiting, he was so desperate to be deep inside the blond man, so he pushed his own trousers down and pulled his length out. Cloud felt the quivering cock against his entrance and rested his head against the brunettes' firm shoulder. He could feel wet sticky fingers at his entrance and pushed down on them. He winced slightly at the small pain. Leon kissed clouds cheek gently before whispering into the blonds' ear, "Have you ever let someone do this to you before?" he got a shake of the head and beamed slightly. When Cloud was prepped enough, Leon pulled his fingers and placed his cock at the stretched hole. He slid inside gently, kissing the blond deeply so not to cause any whimpers escaping. Once he was deeply inside, he began to rock back and forth. He watched Cloud squirm at the slow paced and began to rock faster. "Ahhh! Fuck Leon!" the skilled hardened hands stroked clouds cock rapidly. The blonde yelled the brunettes name and came. Leon following shortly after.

Cloud let himself collapse against Leon as he tried to calm down his heart. "You too damn good at that." He whispered when he had finally receded his heart to a normal pace. Leon smiled softly at the blond man and kissed him gently. "Good to know. I'm also glad to know that I was your first." Cloud blushed deeply and turned around. "And hopefully my last." Cloud murmured as he felt sleep catch up with him. He felt himself being picked up and looked up at Leon. The brunette rested him on the sofa and looked into his eyes. "I will be your last Cloud, I will never do anything to hurt you nor will I leave your side." Cloud smiled delicately and closed his eyes. Lacing his fingers with Leons, "that's good, because I won't leave yours."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

See, random fic. And I need a name for it. Any suggestions tell me, love to hear from you. this fic does have a lot of mistakes but i haven't been sleeping properly lately. Leon's in hospital at the mo :'( Anway, That's it for now, still sorting out Moondance and what I've done but anyway you know what to do. READ & REVIEW:D:D:D:D


	2. this chapter is so crap!

Ok I shall say this now this was suppose 2 be sent 2 – 3 weeks ago but I never got round to it so sorry about the A/N start! Can't be bothered to delete it -.- ...

And we are back. Back from school back from sending origami cranes, it's a tradition in our school to send origami cranes to your friends before the end of the year. And send some to people who have passed away or moved during the year. My bag was full of them! I had to go see Leon in the hospital during the day to give him his set. Anyway I still haven't had any thing about the name for a new title for this story. In fact I have only 1 REVIEW D: anyway, just a bit advice this story has a bit of ... dressing up in it. You will see what I mean.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cloud woke up to the warm sun blazing at him. He groaned and sat up, noticing Leon staring at him. The brunette was smiling an almost perverse smile. "Good morning love." The brunette said as he stood up and walked over to the blonde. Cloud raised a fine blonde brow in question to Leons perverted actions. "You're not acting like a teacher." The blonde mumbled as he sat up. Leon sat down on the sofa next to Cloud and brought the blonde into a small cuddle. "Would you rather I ordered you about?" he asked. Cloud shrugged. "At least I'd know you were still my teacher." Leon grinned. "That could be arranged." He whispered, leaning in and kissing the blonde deeply, his hand wandered over the blondes' bare chest. _What is he up to?_ The blonde wandered as he was pushed against the sofa.

Cloud could feel the brunettes raging erection against his hip and moaned. His heart thudded against his chest as the brunette rubbed the hardness against his. Suddenly the blonde felt cold as Leon stood up and walked out. "Leon?" he asked. Out of the blue, something landed on his lap: A black corset with a frilly red and black skirt, hosing and garters. Not forgetting the black thong with red sewn flowers. Cloud stared at the brunette who was smirking maniacally (A/N: pretty sure thats a word). "You wanted me to act more dominant, I want YOU in that dress now." The brunette ordered. Cloud swallowed and looked back down at the dress. "You being serious?" with a firm nod Cloud gulped the rest of his pride and stood up taking the dress with him. "You owe me for this." The student growled as he walked towards the ground floor bathroom.

Leon sat patiently on the sofa; he heard the soft click of the bathroom lock and grinned. Soon, the shy blonde was standing by the door. The outfit suited Cloud, not that Leon was going to say that out loud. The horny brunette stood up and kissed Cloud on the lips softly. "You're going to do as I say Cloud. Right?" Cloud nodded and the brunette smirked. He walked over to the set of stairs and sat down on the third one up. "Come here." Cloud followed the brunettes' orders in silence, quietly enjoying the new commanding Leon. "Undo my trousers." Was the next order, Cloud nodded and knelt down pulling the zipper down. The blonde waited patiently for the next command. "Pull my cock out." clouds warm hand slid under the leather trousers and pulled the erection free; the brunette wasn't wearing any underwear. The brunette smirked and held the back of the blondes' head tightly. "Suck it."

Cloud looked up at the smirking Leon and complied. He licked the bead of precome that was sliding down the erect dick; he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked hard. He could feel the brunette moan and smiled. He forced the rest of the cock into his mouth and past his gag reflex. Leon groaned and tightened his hand in the blondes' hair. He pulled the blonds' head back then down again, controlling the blondes' movements. He soon pushed his hips up to meet the blondes' lips, the blond sucking harder and harder. "Nng, ah fuck Cloud!" the brunette screamed, coming close to orgasm. He pulled the blond off before he could finish and pushed him against the wall, covering the blonds' lips with his. Cloud groaned tried to push back but the brunettes taller more built figure stopped him from succeeding. Leon dragged the blond in to the living and ran his hands over the blonds' sides. "Take off all my clothes."

Cloud nodded and began to undo the brunettes' shirt quickly; he soon took the plain white shirt off and started on the leather pants. He knelt down and slid the brown tight leather trousers off the smooth creamy white hips. The boots and socks came off easily. Cloud shut the curtains then as instructed walked over to the brunette. "Get on all fours." Cloud nodded and silently obeyed, getting onto his hands and knees. The brunette knelt behind the blond lifting the frilly skirt and pulling down the tight thongs that held the blonds cock tightly. He slipped a cock ring onto clouds dick and placed his own cock at the blonds' entrance. "By the end of the day, you'd wish that you told me you were gay long ago."

Cloud watched as a piece of rolled up fabric was put in his mouth and tied up around the back of his neck and his hands were handcuff, he could still keep on all fours. The brunette pressed his cock into the tight hot entrance and moaned loudly. He rested his lips next to clouds ear and whispered. "You are like a drug Cloud, I can't quit you." The brunettes thrusts became faster and harder. The head brushing against the prostate but making no attempt to push against it. Cloud groaned loudly into the open room. "You want more?" the brunette asked, he could feel the blond tear underneath him but he didn't want to stop. Cloud moved his head up and down rapidly and only received a chuckle. "You can't have more until I'm done with you." He moaned. Cloud whimpered as he felt blood trickle down his ass. The brunette groaned at the feeling of warm blood and let himself fall into pleasure. His thrusts became weak then slowly stopped.

The brunette slid out and put the blond on the sofa, he tied the blonds' feet together and straddled clouds lap. Taking the material from Clouds mouth so he can talk but still leaving the cock ring still on Cloud, he licked slowly across the tip and down the head of the burning dick. Cloud whimpered and cried out as the torment became too much. "Leon!" the blonde yelled, he wanted the damn older man to take the cock ring off and suck him. "Sorry Cloud, I'm not done yet." He said as he lifted the blond up and pushed the front of the blond against the wall. "You're so addicting Cloud." the teacher murmured as he pushed his cock inside the blond again. Pulling out and thrusting in, he started a quick pace that satisfied him. The blond whined as he started to become tired, he was hard dammit and he wanted Leons mouth on him and sucking him dry. The mindless fuck soon came to an end and Cloud knew that Leon maybe wasn't going to stop torturing him anytime soon.

Leon grinned as the blond began to grow quiet and weak. The brunette turned the blond around and slid the cock ring off, letting his hand trace up and down the underside of the blonds' hard penis. Cloud moaned loudly into the room as Leon pump him fast, the brunette fingers slipping into his already sore ass and rubbing against his prostate. It ended all too soon as he came into the brunettes hand, coating his stomach and the talented hands in hot white sticky cum.

Cloud collapsed against Leon and closed his eyes. "I love you, Cloud." Leon murmured next to the exhausted blonds' ear. Cloud smiled softly and nuzzled the brunettes' neck. "I love you too."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

cries in corner that is the crappiest lamest most outstandingly annoying chapter I have wrote! Someone please shoot me! I mean I can't do sex scenes! In fact I can't do anything! Slaps self oh my god it's short as well! slaps self more! just tell me it's crap and I'll get rid of it! Deal? Good! Okay review and tell me what you think please!


End file.
